


A Year Like None Other Cover

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Blindness, Canon Disabled Character, Disability, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentorship, Self-Harm, Severitus-inspired, magical theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from home? A letter from family? Well, Harry Potter knows he has neither, but all the same, it starts with a letter from Surrey. Whatever the Durleys have to say, it can't be anything good, so Harry's determined to ignore it. But then, his evil schoolmate rival spots the letter and his slimy excuse for a teacher intercepts it and forces him to read it. And that sends Harry down a path he'd never have walked on his own.</p><p>It will be a year of big changes, a year of great pain, and a year of confronting worst fears. It will be a year of surprising discoveries, of finding true strength, of finding out that first impressions of a person's true colours do not always ring true. It will be a year of paradigm shifts.</p><p>And from the most unexpected sources, Harry will have a chance to have that which he has never known: a home ... and a family.</p><p>A sixth year fic, this story follows Order of the Phoenix and disregards any canon events that occur after Book 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Year Like None Other Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aspeninthesunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspeninthesunlight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Year Like None Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/742072) by [aspeninthesunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspeninthesunlight/pseuds/aspeninthesunlight). 



> I enjoyed this story and felt I simply had to try and make a cover...  
> Thank you for a wonderful story: Aspen In The Sunlight & Mercredi
> 
> The magical green swirls in the picture:  
> I tried doing that swirl from past to future dream, but it turned out harder than anticipated...
> 
> The flowers at the top are pansies....

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/461a6454-af83-4c28-b3a5-5b72b330af5c_zpsrjue1njb.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I Own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
